Pity Party
by DementorsDaughter
Summary: One-shot inspired by an OTP prompt. Tori never even wanted to go to the party in the first place. She hated them. Cat owed her big time on Monday. Rated T/M.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, Dementor's Daughter here. It's been a while. I've recently got back into the show Victorious, and thought I'd come up with an AU scenario inspired by a prompt on Pinterest that I was looking for ideas earlier. This is kinda T/M rated though, so people who can't handle the slightly graphic content, don't read. Also, on another note, I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story, all credit of those go to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Please, Enjoy. - DD.

One important thing to take note of is that Tori really didn't want to be here. The heavy bass of the crap music that assaulted her eardrums was creating a headache she could really do without. The low lighting of the moderately sized apartment she'd been dragged to made it impossible to get around, what with her being a natural klutz. Tables, chairs, bags, hell, even her own shadow were things she'd tend to fall over when she wasn't paying enough attention. This place that Cat had begged her to come to, some house of some friend of the perky little redhead that Tori didn't know, was simply littered with death-inducing obstacles. She sighed, completely and utterly bored, simply looking around the room at the masses of people that were jumping to the beat of the music, spilling drinks over themselves, or being overly noisy in that typical teenage drunken stupor.

She'd spotted Cat talking to this guy with short, dark curly hair that looked kinda out of place and awkward, glasses on the tip of his nose as he looked awestruck at attention from a member of the opposite sex.

That was over two hours ago, they were off doing god knows what now, and Cat had left Tori alone. She thanked the stars that she'd chose to wear her black ripped skinny jeans tonight, as well as a loose fitting dark green sequined spaghetti strapped top. Why do you ask? Because she would have been stuck to the leather of the sofa she was sat on otherwise, albeit comfy, yes, but had she have worn shorts as she'd planned, her legs would have been left behind when she peeled herself from the sofa. And the green sequin top helped blend her into the dark atmosphere and remain unnoticed, which she preferred.

She stood up, bracing herself as she intended to find the kitchen to get another drink. She was sticking to Pepsi tonight as she'd somehow let Cat talk her into being the designated driver. She could have just asked Cat to get a lift back with Andre or Beck, but she'd seen the state of those two once she'd gotten here, and just knew that they wouldn't be in any fit state to drive tonight. Finishing her drink, Tori carefully maneuvered herself around tables and such that were in her way, on high alert of her surroundings so that she wouldn't fall over and make a fool of herself.

Reaching the kitchen, the tan half-Latina opened the fridge, reached in to get another can of Pepsi, and, upon shutting the fridge, almost threw the can over herself as she jumped out of her skin due to the appearance of another person right behind the fridge door.

She took a moment to collect her breath, noting that the person who scared her was a girl; a scarily beautiful one at that. Tori stood there for a second, dumbstruck at her intimidating appearance. Until now she had been too startled to really appreciate the girl stood before her. Now, however, she noticed the dark, just past shoulder length dark hair with streaks of dark green and blue through it. She noticed the long slender legs encased in ripped tights leaving streaks of pale skin teasingly exposed. She noticed the black denim high-waisted skirt that stopped just above mid-thigh. She noticed the dark green long sleeved top that was tucked into said skirt, strangely enough, scissors stashed in the waistband of the skirt looking menacingly sharp, not unlike the attitude of the girl herself. Smokey grey-blue eyes followed her every move, smirk becoming more pronounced as Tori checked her out. Clearly, she saw something she liked. The girl raised her eyebrow and Tori took note of the piercing as it flashed in the light and the somewhat patronizing smirk on her face, causing Tori to narrow her eyes, irritation flashing through her a slight bit.

"Holy shit, you really crept up on me there, that wasn't funny, y'know!" Tori exclaimed.

The girl in question tilted her head to the side languidly and smirked that infernal smirk once more.

"It was quite funny, actually, you should have seen the look on your face, Vega. "Ooh, someone help me quick, I'm Miss Sweet Sally Peaches and I nearly threw my drink to the gosh darn ground and myself to this itsy bit o' floorin'!" The girl said mockingly in a southern drawl, eyes glinting maliciously, with a dark teasing edge to them.

"I don't talk like that! I didn't exactly get dragged here to this boring ass party to get verbally attacked by some dark and brooding person, because although so far this is the most interesting thing to happen to me all night at this boring ass house while going to this boring ass party for my friend to hook up with this boring ass guy she's been after all year, it's still not something I appreciate, Miss Tall Dark and Sexy!" Tori closed her mouth, staring at the girl angrily, only slightly embarrassed at her choice of wording.

The girl took a step closer, causing Tori to instinctively shuffle backwards, stumbling slightly, though not losing that spark of determination in her chocolate coloured eyes. Tori arched her eyebrow challengingly, fighting a blush at her clumsiness. Still, the girl moved, shortening the distance between her and Tori with every breath, having a notable effect on the bravado of confidence the half-Latina was displaying. Smirk broadening to a full-on shark-like grin as the girl realised she could back Tori into a corner if she kept pushing forwards.

"Uh, what, what are you doing? I kind of have a personal space bubble and you're being completely disrespectful right now by invading it. Are you even aware of how rude you're being right now, considering that I don't even know your name and you just waltz into the kitchen like you own the place and getting all up in my shit as if you know me, it's really rude and I really don't appreciate it an- and-" Tori paused, suddenly realising she was rambling and the girl in front of her had inched closer while she was running her mouth.

Tori leant back, just now aware of how her body had moved backward while she let her nerves get the best of her, and now she was cornered by this intimidating person in front of her. As a matter of fact, she felt the edge of the kitchen counter against the small of her back. It hurt. She felt trapped as she stared up into the dark, captivating eyes in front of her.

The girl had moved, placing her arms on either side of Tori, pupils dilating as she took in just how good the tan girl in front of her smelt, her scent and slight perfume invading her senses, clouding her judgment, erasing her rational thought process as she surprised herself by crashing her lips to Tori's. Jade's hands shifted, one hand tightly gripping the girl to her, the other tangling in her hair, holding her in place as she commanded the kiss, demanding entrance. Tugging on Tori's hair, feeling the other girl's body arch up into the sensation, thoroughly enjoying the slim girl molding her body into the taller goth girl's. Jade used the moan that she gave to slip her tongue into the other girl's mouth, feeling Tori's tongue desperately collide and battle with her own. Moving her body forward, she pressed Tori firmly, painfully into the countertop, kissing her as though her life depended on it. Tori pressed back, almost mindlessly shoving her thigh in between Jade's. Jade released a short, guttural moan at the friction being created there. Blame it on the drink but Jade could do this for hours. Instinctively, Jade ground down on the thigh between her legs, keening lowly in her throat at the sensations the movement created. Tori slid her hands up Jade's back, completely lost to the feelings that the taller, dark-haired girl was emitting from her, dragging her nails roughly back down where her hands had slid up. Jade practically purred at the feeling of the slight stinging, melting ever so slightly, only semi-aware of Tori's hand at the nape of her neck, gripping her hair in a desperate indication of how she needed more of Jade, and fast. Jade drew away suddenly, heavy-lidded and exerting pretty much all of her self control.

Breathing raggedly, unknowingly sending shivers down Tori's spine, she spoke huskily into the shorter girl's ear, tone deep and promising everything that Tori didn't know she needed until now.

"This is my fucking house, Vega, and my name's Jade West. I wouldn't talk too much shit about it, not unless you want me to really scare the shit out of you the next time I see you. I start at Hollywood Arts on Monday, maybe this could continue where we left off if I can tolerate you when I'm sober. You'd be surprised how difficult I can be. People tend to run from me, I wonder if I'll catch you. You seem to be the only person here with enough courage, to be honest. I hate these things too, believe it or not." Tugging lightly on her earlobe with her teeth, Jade stepped back from the slightly shorter brown-haired beauty in front of her, hearing the small, desperate noise Tori made at the sharp pain inflicted upon her ear. Jade took a sadistic pride in how dazed and almost high Tori looked from just one kiss. Yeah, it fucked Jade up too, but the less Vega knew, the better.

Tori glanced over at Jade, dumbstruck but aroused beyond belief. 'Fuck me..' Tori thought, she had it bad after only ten minutes. She couldn't decide if she wanted to get to know jade in a physical or emotional sense right now, but she knew that she'd been shaken to her core from a single kiss.

Jade's disheveled appearance, her hair mussed, lipstick smudged and her eyes darkened with lust was enough to convince Tori that she didn't think she'd ever seen anyone as beautiful.

Wait. What the shit did Jade just say? She owned the place. This was her house, and she'd completely disrespected her, where she lived and the type of person Jade was. It was official, Tori Vega was a complete fucking idiot. She'd let her emotions get the best of her, but, Jesus, that kiss...

That kiss was something else.

"I'll get Cat to give you my number, Vega. See you Monday, Sally Peaches." Jade said, before sauntering with a confident, striking sway of her hips, like the cat that got the cream and then some. Tori shook her head, amused, aroused and utterly overwhelmed.

That was it. That was the moment Tori knew she was fucked.

And she loved it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Repercussions

The next time she saw Jade, Monday morning as promised, she didn't expect the look of pure hatred that was directed her way, nor the cruel smirk to complete the pale girl's countenance.

Had Tori done something she was unaware of? She walked over to the guys, puzzlement wrote all over her face.

"Hey, chica, what happened to you Friday?" Her best friend, Andre, asked with a grin.

"Yeah, Tori, everything chill? You left the earliest of us all and you seemed upset, something bothering you?" Beck wondered, his brow furrowed. Beck had a big heart and man, if she was even slightly inclined to date guys, he'd have trouble. As it was, Tori preferred girls. Friday, she discovered one girl, in particular, had caught her attention, and it had seemed mutual at the time, but now she was just confused. Jade West was something of an enigma to her, mysterious and tempting, yet throwing her a shoulder colder than a snowstorm in Antarctica.

She shook her head slightly, coming out of her thoughts with a slight blush and a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, guys, what did you say? I was kinda caught up in my own head." Tori explained with a shrug.

"Andre and I were just wondering how you were doing, we haven't heard from you since Friday and you left there in what looked like a hurry. Did you get home alright? We may have been drunk and acting like idiots but, one, we're your idiots and you know we've got your back, Tor, and two, we'd notice when a beautiful girl leaves upset. Oh, as well, I know Cat was looking for you earlier, she seemed like she had something she wanted to talk to you about." Beck stated, grinning warmly at her.

Tori smiled back, grateful for their concern as to her safety. "I was alright guys, I just needed to head home, Trina texted me and said Mom wanted me back for some family thing, so I had to hightail. I looked upset because I really didn't wanna go, the music was great, I loved the beats of the uh.." She sneaked a glance up at them, seeing that they were throwing disbelieving eyebrow raises at each other. They didn't believe a word she said, and who would, she was a terrible liar. "Alright, alright, so I might have been cornered by this girl and wemighthavekissedandIfreakedoutaftersheleftan-" she rushed out, embarrassed.

Andre interrupted looking shocked "What?! Woah woah, backpedal there, cheekbones, you did what now? Who's the lucky lady? Is she hot? I bet she's hot!" He burst out, while Beck just stood there looking at Tori approvingly.

"Ooh, get you, Vega, scoring a makeout session, who was it?" Beck asked, with a smirk and eyebrow raised in question.

Seeing how the boys were itching to discover the identity of the mysterious person she'd kissed on Friday, she couldn't help but chuckle and shake her head at their antics. Wringing her hands in a sudden bout of nervousness, she fought a blush at the memory of the kiss that had transpired between her and Jade. For some reason, she felt like she had to keep the object of her desires a secret, personal for now.

"Oh, just some girl that I met there, I don't think she goes to school anywhere around here though." Tori explained hurriedly. "Beck, was Cat okay? Was she upset at me leaving her there at the party? Did she get home okay?" the half-Latina asked in a rush. She felt bad that she'd forgotten about her friend in the heat of the moment. How could she be so stupid? Cat could have gotten hurt while Tori was being all gooey eyed over Jade, who was quite the opposite towards her.

"Don't sweat it, Tor, this is Lil' Red we're talking about, she's fine, she always is, Y'all need to stop being so worried." Andre interjected with an easy grin.

"Hii! Ooh, Tori, follow me!" A new, yet familiar voice called.

"Speak of the red velvet haired devil and she will appear!" Beck said, clutching his chest in exaggerated drama and shock.

Cat bounced up to them, all smiles and as energetic as ever, bee-lining for Tori, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the Janitor's Closet, shutting the door before facing Tori.

"So, hey Toooori, what'cha doiinnn?" the smaller girl inquired in her usual sing-song voice.

Tori couldn't help but smile at Cat, even if being dragged into a closet by the girl was a little odd.

"Well, uh, Cat, at the minute I'm standing in a Janitor's closet for reasons I don't yet know, fancy filling me in? This isn't cause I ditched you on Friday, right? Are you mad at me?" she said, with a quirked brow and an unsure smile.

"No, silly, I just wanted to tell you that that guy I was talking to on Friday, his name's Robbie and he actually goes here I just don't think any of us have noticed him, y'know, cause he has this puppet, but don't call Rex a puppet to Robbie cause he'll get mad. Ooh, Tori, my brother had a puppet once but then he didn't cause the neighbour called the police cause it was one of those ones that had real human hair and-"

"Cat. Robbie. What happened?" Tori asked, knowing the girl could go on forever and she didn't want a weird "one time my brother" story again.

"Oh yeah, haha, Robbie asked me out and he kissed me and I was wondering that since you're going out with Jade that-"

"Cat! I am not- Jade isn't my girlfriend, I'm not like that- She- It. Ugh, you saw us on Friday then?" Tori said, flustered and panicked, a slight blush darkening her cheekbones, wishing Cat would stop talking in case anyone happened to be outside the closet they were stood in.

Tori sighed. Damn it.

"I thought you and Jade we're dating cause I saw the two of you kissing and I was coming in here to ask if you wanted to go on a date with me and Robbie sometime." Cat explained, with an innocent, childlike curiosity that was now slightly confused with Tori saying she and Jade weren't actually an item. They'd sure looked like it.

"Kit Kat, I didn't even know who Jade was until after she kissed me, she only started at HA today and already for some reason seems to hate me, and I don't know what I've done to her, she kissed me, but Cat you gotta promise not to tell anyone about Jade and I kissing okay? Not even Andre or Beck or even Robbie because I don't want Jade to think I'm talking about her cause it'll make things worse between us, and I told the guys that this girl kissed me, but she was just some random chick, and that she doesn't go here. Jade's kinda scary and as good as that kiss was, she probably just kissed me because she was drunk or something. She looked as though she hated me, Cat. I don't get it." Tori explained, unable to ignore a tight clenching feeling in her chest when she said that. She hoped she was more than a drunk conquest for the girl, but it was doubtful with the reception she'd had this morning.

Cat looked up at Tori, seeing the crestfallen look in her eyes, decided then and there what was going to happen.

"I'll find Jade, and talk to her for you, kay kay Tori?" Cat said, a cute smile on her face.

"No, Cat, don't. Honestly, it's okay, you don't have to do anything like that for me because I don't know about you but Jade's kinda intimidating and aside from me, she's the only other person that, as far as she's aware, knows about the kiss. And if you go running to her and talk to her about it, she'll think that I've told you and then she'll come to the conclusion that I've probably told the whole school and then she'll think I'm am major gank."

Tori didn't want Cat getting herself involved because she felt like this was something she had to sort with Jade herself, one way or another if she could get the goth girl to stop glaring at her for five minutes. As well, if Cat got hurt by Jade, Tori would then feel majorly guilty about it because Cat was kinda the baby of the group, she was vulnerable at best and needed looking after.

"I'll talk to Jade myself after second period or at lunch or something, Cat. Thanks for the offer but I'll be okay doing it myself and I wouldn't want you getting hurt or anything cause Jade seems like a pretty angry person pretty much all of the time." Tori explained.

"Oh! Yeah! Tori, I'd totally forgot! Jade asked me to give you her number, cause I spoke to her on Saturday after the party, she told me that you two were probably gonna end up doing a project together sooner or later while she's at HA, and I needed to give you her number so she wouldn't have to run all over school looking for you. Plus, I think she wanted me to give you her number anyway, I think you really caught her eye at her party, Tori!" Cat laughed, nudging the other girl with her elbow playfully.

Tori gave Cat her phone, who quickly stored Jade's number in her phone.

"Kay kay, I'm done. You'd better text her soon so she knows who it is." Cat said, with an obvious stage wink.

'Okay,' Tori admitted, 'This was kinda nerve-wracking. What would she even say to the other girl? She didn't wanna come across as too eager, but she didn't wanna seem disinterested cause then they'd get nowhere. Maybe Tori could try asking Jade if she wanted to go get a Jet Brew after school and then go chill at Tori's for a bit? Would Jade even wanna do that? God, no wonder she probably thought Tori was really lame. She was.' Tori sighed, somehow more conflicted than she had been earlier this morning.

Just then, the bell rang, signaling their next class, and causing Tori to jump out of her skin and clutch Cat's arm. The next class they had just so happened to be Sikowitz. With Jade. Jesus Christ.

"Come on Tor" Cat sang, dragging out her name, "This'll be fun, Jade can be scary but she's kinda cool when she's not angry or anything" Smiling, she opened the closet door and ducked back into the student filled hallway. Spotting Beck and Andre, she dragged a bewildered Tori behind her, stopping before the boys.

"Guys! We gotta go! It's time for Sikowitz!" Cat said in her usual high pitched urgent voice.

"Caaaaat!" Tori whined, "I don't wanna go! What about-"

Beck and Andre glanced at each other, then at Tori, and shrugged. Picking her up under her arms and by her ankles, the two boys carried a squirming, yelling half-Latina with them.

"I never got to finish my sentence, you chizballs!"

Entering SIkowitz's classroom, where the crazy, coconut drinking man had yet to arrive, Tori yelled as she was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor in front of a seat. Scowling at Beck and Andre as they moved to their respective seats, she sat there for a minute. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Cat was looking behind her with fear in her eyes from where she was sat. Cat was trying to mouth something to her, but she couldn't make out what it was. Turning away and blowing hair out of her eyes and attempting to stand up, she quickly overbalanced, instinctively gripping the leg of the person closest to her. Which just so happened to be Jade. Jade glared at the girl, scathingly, as if she was some sort of bug.

Tori just stared at her, a little shocked at her aggression. 'Jade looks gorgeous today' Tori thought, as she took in her appearance once more. She'd chose to wear a simple but effective black and grey sleeveless long top, leggings and her usual black combat boots. Add in her naturally wavy dark hair with their bright hilights and her usual dark makeup, and Tori was stunned. She reminded herself that Jade's eyes were up in her head and that she, Tori Vega, was absolutely not at all staring at the other girl's chest. Nope.

Shaking her head slightly, she locked eyes with Jade, and noticed how she had been doing the same thing. Both of the girls denying the blushes that spread across their faces, Jade was, of course, the first to shake herself into action.

"Get. Off. Me. Vega." Jade said lowly, eyebrow raised, staring at the slightly smaller girl with eyes that promised death. Tori could have sworn she saw a small bit of shock and appreciation mixed in her two-tone stormy coloured eyes.

Tori felt a hot blush rise to her cheeks and she stammered out a quick apology. Though, she couldn't help but be a little turned on by the tones of anger in Jade's voice, and the feel of her smooth, warm leg under her hand. Unconsciously, her hand tightened a fraction, she sat there digging her nails in slightly as the tan girl tried to stand up. Jade's breath hitched ever so slightly, unnoticed by Tori, and the pale girl quickly prodded Tori in the arm. Hard.

"Ow! What was that f- U-uh, sorry I-" Tori stopped talking and, after realising her hand was still there, promptly removed it and stepped backwards, eyes downcast and face on fire. She turned, and spotted a chair by the window, grabbing her bag and moving there, sitting next to Beck. She smiled quickly at him, letting out a shuddering breath, calming herself somewhat.

Beck turned to her, lazily draped over his chair in a manner that seemed fitting of his easy going personality.

"So. I see you met the new girl then, huh? She's pretty hot. What's her name?" Beck asked, with a glint in his eyes that Tori knew well. Beck liked what he saw.

Tori felt a flash of something in her gut. She didn't know if it was jealousy or possessiveness but she knew that the idea of Beck all over the raven-haired girl was something that made her skin crawl.

"Her name is Jade. She's kinda scary though, so I don't know if I'd call her hot, Beck, plus, is she even really your type? Surely you'd be better going out with someone more...I don't know, normal?" She asked, trying her hardest to keep a neutral, innocently inquisitive expression.

"Yeah, you might be right, something about that girl just screams trouble. I'm not sure yet if that's a good or bad thing yet. I'll let you know. Maybe I'll find myself scoring a hot Northridge girl like you did on Friday. Hey, you ever find out from Cat who's party it was that we all ended up at anyway?"

It took every single ounce, and she meant _all_ of her self control to keep her story up when the girl in question was only a few seats away, and Tori suspected she was listening in. The tanned girl really couldn't believe this, was she really trying to lure Beck away from Jade? She looked at Jade, watching a smirk grow on her lips in her peripheral vision. A sudden feeling of butterflies and arousal emerged in her stomach at the thought of the secret shared between her and Jade, especially knowing now that Jade was aware that she'd kept the experience between the two of them.

Sikowitz chose that exact moment to burst loudly and energetically through the window to the right of Tori, making her jump and squeal a little. She could have sworn she'd heard Jade laugh.

"No, Beck," Tori whispered to the Canadian boy, "I've got no idea at all."


End file.
